El mejor regalo de navidad
by The Twilight Saga Forever 2012
Summary: Su destino era estar juntos para siempre, pero la desesperacion de una madre llevo a que ellos se separan pero el amor que se tenian los unira nuevamente, convietiendose en el mejor regalo de navidad, pasen y disfruten


**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, esto solo es una adaptación, que espero que les guste.**

**El siguiente ONE-SHOT, está inspirado en una película que vi, me emocione mucho, la traducción del título seria "en casa por navidad" yo la he adaptado y he hecho un par de cambios, solo espero que no se emocionen mucho como yo, sin mas que contarles, gracias por leer. Que disfruten!**

* * *

**El mejor regalo de Navidad**

**Año 1991 **

Era una tarde de aquel verano en las que toda la familia Cullen, Swan y Hale, se reunían para pasar sus vacaciones como todos los años, en familia como siempre, porque eso era un gran familia, los Cullen eran cinco; Carlisle y Esme lo padres de tres encantadores niños; el mayor Emmett y los mellizos Alice y Edward, los Swan eran tres; Charlie y Renee los padres de la encantadora Bella y los Hale eran cuatro; Carmen y Eleazar los padres de los mellizos Rosalie y Jasper, todos los eran como una gran familia lo que no sabían que sus vidas estaban a punto de que cambiar.

Una mujer de buena clase social que todo lo tenía, los observaba como se divertían, como disfrutaban en familia, lo que ella nunca tendría, lo que el dinero nunca puede comprar el amor de un hijo, observaba como todos eran felices, mientras sus lagrimas corrían por su rostro, ella quería ser madre quería que alguien le dijera mama todos los días, que contara siempre con ella. Decidió marcharse antes de cometer una locura de la cual se arrepentiría.

Al cabo de pocos meses para unas fechas muy especiales los Cullen, Swan y Hale volvieron al mismo lugar donde pasaron sus vacaciones de verano para celebrar la navidad en familia, una tarde las mujeres salieron con los niños para llevarlos al parque, todo marchaba muy bien hasta que aquella dama se los volvió a encontrar, su corazón se volvió a partir, al ver que seguían siendo muy felices, sentía rabia y envidia al ver que la mujer de cabellos dorados tenia a tres preciados niños y con una sonrisa que le llegaba al alma y ella solo deseaba tener uno para ser feliz, se volvió a marchar antes de cometer una tontería. Pero aun así por varios días ella seguía yendo a aquel parque con los niños y sus amigas y los hijos de ellas, hasta que decidió que lo haría, que cometaria un grave error pero lo haría por amor. Por un descuido se acerco y tomo al pequeño de su cochecito y corrió con él. Todo había sido felicidad para ella pero ella estaba pagando su error muy caro, una enfermedad terminal la tenia al borde de la muerte pero para irse en paz necesitaba contarle la verdad a su hijo, necesitaba pedirle perdón pero sobre todo quería dejarlo con su verdadera familia para que sea feliz.

* * *

**Año 2011**

Habían pasado 20 años desde aquel día que Elizabeth Masen había cometido aquel secuestro, habían sido los 20 años mas felices que podría haber tenido daba gracias a Dios por haberle permitido disfrutar de su hijo, pero estaba pagando su error, meses antes le habían detectado un cáncer terminal por lo cual tendría que contarle la verdad a su hijo.

La típica canción de navidad que suena en todos los lados se había convertido en su tormento, _**White Christmas**_, aquella canción parecía llevarle al infierno, un recuerdo que lo había atormentado durante muchos años, pero siempre se hacia la misma pregunta el joven Anthony Masen se preguntaba porque se sentía vacio cada vez que lo recordaba, ese vacío en su corazón que nunca sus padres pudieron llenar, ni única tía que conocía conseguía que en esas fechas se sintiera completo, siempre en la misma época sentía que el dolor era mayor que el resto del año, siempre había sido querido por sus padres, pero un presentimiento le decía que estas navidades serian diferentes aun no podía afirmar nada era 20 de diciembre todo podía pasar.

El joven Anthony cuando cerraba sus ojos a su mente siempre llega el recuerdo de aquel lugar, todos cercar de una fogata en una playa que dejaba ver la belleza de la luna, cantando villancicos, luego la imagen cambiaba a un gran salón con una chimenea con varias todas navideñas colgadas con un gran árbol y muchas luces navideñas todo era tan acogedor, se veía varias personas sentadas en los sofás y niños correteando cerca de las mesas donde habían varias copas, todo era felicidad, siempre la misma imagen para estas fechas, lo cual siempre lo hacía llevarlo a eso que se había convertido en un infierno, no entendía porque eso en su memoria.

Durante sus primeros años de adolecente se lo había comentado a sus padres, estos muy alarmados pensaron que el niño se estaba volviendo loco, el siempre pensó que algo no andaba muy bien en su cabeza, sentía como era allí donde pertenecía con esas personas con esos niños. Su padre muy alarmado por las cosas que le contaba Anthony decidió llevarlo a un especialista.

- ¿Dime Anthony, como te comunicas mentalmente con alguien que nunca has visto? – le pregunto su psicóloga, porque eso era lo que hacía comunicarse con alguien que no sabía si existía, nunca encontraba la respuesta siempre era lo mismo ella siempre le preguntaba y él le contaba lo que había visto.

Se empezaron a alarmar por lo cual su padre lo llevo a varios especialistas par que lo analizaran, Elizabeth nunca opinaba sobre lo que hacía su hijo, ella lo único que le decía es que todo estaría bien. La actitud de él empezó a cambiar cuando cumplió los 13 años, se juro a sí mismo no contarle a nadie mas sobre sus comunicaciones con aquella chica, así logro salir del siquiátrico en el cual llevaba desde 8 años, lo sorpréndete de él es que siempre fue un chico que normal como cualquiera a su edad solo por el detalle de que se comunicaba con aquella chica, todos se sorprendieron cuando él dijo que todo ello era producto de su imaginación, Elizabeth al ver que su hijo se había recuperado le pido a Edward que lo sacara de ese lugar para llevarlo a casa.

Hace tres años que su padre había muerto de un infarto por estas época y dos meses de la de su madre, Anthony recordó que días antes de morir Elizabeth Masen le pidió que por favor la perdonara pero tenía que contarle un secreto que le cambiaria la vida, en la habitación del hospital se encontraba ellos dos y el sacerdote que habían traído a petición de Elizabeth. A sus 25 años Anthony nunca pensó que todo lo que creído el estaba a punto de cambiar. Ella sabía que le queda muy poco de vida y tenía que coger fuerzas para decirle la verdad a su hijo.

- Anthony cariño, siéntate aquí conmigo - el solo obedeció y tomo su mano mientras ella sacaba fuerzas de donde podía. - ¿Anthony tu sabes que tu padre y yo te amamos? – decía mientras el chico mira extraño a su madre.

- Claro que si mama –

- Cariño para nosotros siempre fuiste una gran bendición, pero antes de irme quiero decirte un secreto que he guardado durante muchos años, es hora de que sepas la verdad sobre tu origen – el solo podía mirar a su madre muy extraño al no saber a que se refería.

- No entiendo madre, ¿a que se refiere con eso de su origen? – seguía muy desconcertado.

- Antes que nada cariño, quiero que me escuches sin interrumpirme pero que sepas que yo te quiero – el solo se limito a escuchar a su madre, mientras tomaba sus manos, Elizabeth le pedía ayuda a Edward para que no la odiara – veras cariño hace ya muchos años nosotros deseábamos un hijo pero yo no podía quedarme embarazada, intentamos todo lo que pudimos, médicos, tratamientos, remedios casero e incluso fuimos a ver a una bruja, tal era mi desesperación que me llevaron a cometer un delito del cual no me siento muy contenta pero debes entender porque lo hice. Nos recomendaron a un doctor especialista en casos como el mío, fuimos a los Ángeles, donde me hicieron unas pruebas pero me dijeron que tenía que volver dentro de un par de meses, al salir de allí camine y los vi a todos, al principio sentí envidia rabia ella tenía lo que yo mas quería, al cabo de unos meses me llamaron que tenían que hablar conmigo y allí me dijeron que no podíamos hacer nada.

Salí corriendo y llegue a un parque donde los volvía a ver, mi corazón se volvió a partir al ver que seguían siendo muy felices pero me marche antes de hacerlo, acudía cada día para ver cómo era feliz con los niños, pero un día aquel 24 de diciembre me decidí – Anthony se aferraba a la mano de la que el siempre creyó su madre – tranquilo cariño, ahora entenderás todo. Ella estaba sentada en el parque con los niños de ella y una niña que era de su amiga, mientras que los demás habían ido a por helados, tu hermano se metió a la fuente y ella corrió a sacarlo, tenía entr años, ese era mi momento aproveche me acerque al carito donde estaban los mas pequeños que dormían, pero la niña me tomo de la pierna y me dijo **no le hagas daño yo le quiero**, te tome en brazos y corrí , corrí todo lo que pude – Elizabeth tenía los ojos llorosos, Anthony dejo su mano y se levanto de la cama

- ¿Qué mas paso, madre?, quiero saber todo – Anthony sentía que el alma se le rompía aun mas.

- En ese momento no pensé nada solo salir del país lo mas rápido que pude, y así lo hice, Edward se había regresado a casa por un asunto familiar, cuando llegue a Volterra le conté todo, en un momento no lo acepto pero luego no dijo mas, me decía que era un regalo para ambos, debido a la posición que teníamos pudimos arreglar todos los papeles para que nadie sospechara. Pero sabes durante años me he sentido culpable, pero tenerte conmigo y que me llamaras mama era lo que me ayudaba en mi día a día, yo sufrí mucho cuando empezaste con lo de tu amigo imaginario pensé que yo era la culpable de eso. Hijo perdóname, se que actué mal y lo estoy pagando me estoy muriendo, sé que mi actitud fue la mas egoísta pero quiero remendar mi error, solo espero que no sea tarde y que puedas conseguirlo. Porque tú eres ese pequeño y quiero que cumplas mi última voluntad, quiero que busques a tu verdadera familia – Anthony seguía sin poder creerlo.

- Madre, pero ¿Cómo? ¿Qué hago para saber de ellos, sino no sé nada solo lo que usted me ha contado? – decía mientras tomada asiento en la cama de su madre.

- Se que ellos viven en los Estados Unidos en la parte norte, esa medalla que siempre llevas contigo tiene que ver todos ustedes, los días que los vi en el parque y en el momento que te tome vi como tu hermana tenía una en la mano – A su cabeza llego el recuerdo que su amiga le había mostrado una cadenita con esa misma medalla.

- ¿Cómo eran físicamente ellos? – pregunto aun atónito por tanta información

- Bueno tu madre era muy hermosa, tú tienes bastante de ella, su cabello era de color castaño claro, su piel es como la tuya de ese color carmesí, sus ojos eran un poco mas oscuros que los tuyos, tu padre le vi una sola vez era un hombre muy guapo, como de tu estatura, su cabello era rubio pero a la luz del sol tomaba un color cobrizo, sus ojos eran una especie de dorados y de piel blanca que parecía todo un modelo, sé que es medico porque me lo encontré en el pasillo del hospital cuando estuve en Los Ángeles. Tu hermano el mayor tenía el cabello oscuro su piel era como la de tu padre y los ojos eran de tu madre.

- ¿y el otro bebe? – Anthony trataba de procesar toda esa información para empezar a buscar a su verdadera familia

- Bueno no la vi muy bien de ella apenas recuerdo lo que si se es que habían 3 niñas y 3 niños, creo que dos de ellos eran mellizos ambos rubios con ojos azules, si mal no recuerdo niño y niña, la otra era un torbellino que nunca paraba con cabellos negros de ella poco recuerdo , pero de la mirada que nunca olvidare es la de aquella niña que me dijo que no te hiciera daño porque ella te quería, esa mirada nunca la olvidare esos ojos marrones, eran de un color chocolate, cabellos marrones y con una gran sonrisa, ella me dijo que te quería, sabía que eras muy querido en esa familia - Elizabeth se sentía en paz continuo relatándole cosas sobre la familia, para que Anthony tuviera ayuda para poder encontrarlos

- ¿algo mas que deba saber Madre? – dijo después de un rato, seguía sin creérselo

- Si, una cosa mas hijo, te nombramos Anthony, algunas veces te decían Eddie otras Tony pero para que no pudieran quitarte te pusimos Anthony – Elizabeth sentía que no podía mas ya, se sentía en paz lista para dejar este mundo – por favor trata de encontrarlos y si lo haces pídele a tu madre que me perdone, he escrito una carta a ella y a tu padre y dile que siempre le agradeceré por haberme dejado tenerte – Anthony tomo las cartas y las guardo en su chaqueta.

- No te preocupes los buscare, madre yo te perdono, me distes tu amor a pesar de que no era tu hijo, te quiero madre, gracias por confiar en mí – dijo besando su frente a los pocos minutos Elizabeth había fallecido, todo era confuso.

A los pocos días del entierro Anthony empezó a hacer los arreglos necesarios para poder abandonar su trabajo durante unas semanas, se había convertido en pediatra, todo estaba listo para poder ir a los Estados Unidos. Sentía miedo y a la vez alegría porque no sabía por dónde comenzar su búsqueda, pero de algo estaba seguro que no descansaría hasta encontrarlos, aquella noche con todo listo para partir en dos días a una de las propiedades de los Masen en Seattle, su hermana adoptiva Jane vivía allí, Jane sabía que era adoptada ya que llego a la edad de 10 años a la casa, Anthony la quería como si fuera su hermana de sangre a pesar de tener 18 años ella comprendió de que Anthony tampoco era un Masen y entendió muy bien su desesperación por saber quien era, Jane lo esperaría en la hacienda de los Masen para ayudar a buscar su origen.

Tras un vuelo de 17 horas por fin llego Seattle era la primera vez que pisaba tierras americanas la primera vez que quiso hacerlo a la edad de 17 años sus padres se lo prohibieron, alegando muchas cosas que él nunca entendía, pero ahora lo entendía perfectamente. Al salir esperaba ver a su hermana pero se encontró con un chico de su edad aproximadamente de cabellos negros y piel bronceada que sostenía un cartel con su nombre.

-¿Anthony Masen, verdad? - pregunto

- Si soy yo ¿y usted es? – respondió Anthony

- Jacob Black, mayordomo y capataz de la hacienda Masen, bienvenido señor, su hermana no puedo venir porque tuvo una visita inesperada por eso me mando, acompáñeme al coche - le dijo mientras lo guiaba hacia su coche, se sentía un poco triste de que la pequeña Jane no haya podido irlo a recoger, ella fue la única que estuvo ahí los días que sentía triste y abandonado de sí mismo.

Mientras veía las calles del nuevo mundo al que estaba entrando un recuerdo le volvió a la cabeza, a la edad de 18 años se encontraba en su habitación a punto de irse a dormir cuando sintió la llama de su amiga, ella le quería presentar a su amiga sin que ella lo supiera, se volvió a poner en frente del gran espejo y las vio, tanto fue su sorpresa que toco el espejo sintió como una corriente corría tras su cuerpo se había quedado tan anonadado por la castaña que veía en el espejo pudo notar como ella lo sintió porque se aparto de una manera muy brusca del espejo, luego vio el rosto de su amiga como ella estaba llorando, quería saber el porqué pero no pudo ya que la conexión se les había cortado varias semanas habían pasado desde que la vio y nunca mas la vio en ocasiones la sentía cuando hablaba con su amiga pero ella nunca le hizo mención de lo ocurrido, la llamada de Jacob lo saco de ese recuerdo, quería un día encontrarla de nuevo y no dejarla ir nunca, se había enamorado de la chica del espejo. Bajo del coche cuando vio como su hermana conversaba con una chica de cabellos castaños, se veía tan bien mientras cogía sus molestas pregunto a Jacob

- Jacob, ¿Quién es la señorita que acompaña a mi hermana? – pregunto sin quitar la mirada de la castaña

- Es la señorita Isabella, llego ayer pasara las fiestas en la hacienda de sus abuelos, es la aquella que está unida por el lago – dijo mientras señalaba. – Vino esta mañana a saludar a su hermana por eso he ido yo por usted, además quería que la señorita le prestara uno de los caballos ya que los de ella fueron llevados al veterinario – dijo mientras entraba con las maletas, Anthony seguía parado viendo como la castaña se perdía en el horizonte

- Tony, has llegado, hermano – Jane se arrojo a los brazos de su hermano que gustoso la atraparon. – lo siento Isabella me sorprendió con su visita y sabia que necesita conversar con ella, son fechas duras para ella, vamos pasa que tenemos que conversar – dijo mientras tiraba de su mano pero el se moría por ir detrás de ella.

- No, Janes espera, ¿Dónde ha ido tu amiga? - pregunto deseoso de saber

- Creo que dijo al lago que une las haciendas ¿Por qué hermano?- pregunto sorprendida

- Necesito un caballo, ya luego te digo pero creo conocerla, por favor luego te cuento – Jane salió corriendo hacia los establos a buscar uno mientras Anthony subía cambiarse.

Tras las indicaciones salió rumbo hacia el lago y apreciaba un poco las tierras que le pertenecían, apenas tenía unas horas de haber llegado a ese lugar que lo lleno de paz, eran cerca de las 12 sentía que el cansancio se le había ido, veía como estaba llegando al lago que había dicho su hermana, decidió caminar mientras le daba un respiro a trueno, al ver ese lugar hermoso parecía sacado de un libro de geografía no era un simple lago tenía una pequeña casada no muy alta que hacía que el agua se renovara, siguió a mira pero no vio a la muchacha solo al caballo atado a un árbol, se preocupo pero cuando la vio sumergir de las profundidades, sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión, se estaba bañando desnuda, su piel era blanca como el marfil y sus cabellos castaños que daban un brillo rojizo que cubría su espalda por completo , estaba siendo descortés a mírala así, ella como si sintiera que era observada se dio la vuelta , pero quedo muy sorprendido cuando vio su rostro, ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente, quiso gritar pero al ver sus ojos, encontró esa paz que hace mas de 20 años no sentía desde que el desapareció, parecía que si se conocieran de toda la vida. Una gran sonrisa se dibujaron en sus caras pero ella quería saber si era él, el que había vuelto o era su imaginación.

- ¿Edward? – pregunto ella con entusiasmó, pero Anthony la miro confundido.

- No lo siento, se confunde señorita, mi nombre es Anthony – ella quería comprobar que no era Edward nado hasta llegar a la orilla pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada puesto y se sonrojo, Anthony se dio cuenta de sus intenciones de salir del agua se giro dándole la espalada, siendo un caballero como le enseño Elizabeth.

- Perdone, creo que es mejor que me marche – comenzó a caminar cuando ella dijo

- No, por favor, detente, solo déjame que me vista – Anthony se detuvo pero de espaldas hacia ella, sus palabras lo hacían sentir seguro, ella se vistió rápidamente y camino posándose frente a él.

- ¡Hola, Soy Isabella Swan, pero me gusta que me digan Bella – dijo tendiéndole su mano

- Anthony Masen o eso era hace unas semanas- tomo su mano y sintió la misma corriente que aquella vez.

- ¡oh! – dijo cuando sintió la misma corriente – eres el hermano de Jane, el dueño de la hacienda Masen – afirmo ella.

- Si, o eso creo – sus miradas se cruzaron y sonrieron, era como estar en casa

- ¿Por qué dudas? –

- Pues hace unas semanas descubrí que no sé quien soy – paso sus manos por su cabello luego por su cuello haciendo que la cadena se posara en su camisa. Bella al verla se paralizo la medalla, el se sintió un poco incomodo en sé momento.

- Anthony, puedo preguntar si no te molesta ¿de donde sacaste la medalla? – pregunto señalándola.

- Es lo único que tengo de mi verdadera familia, la he llevado desde siempre – respondió algo confundido por el interés de lo único que tenia de su familia y a la vez algo avergonzado al haber revelado una parte de su vida.

- Anthony, creo que tu y yo deberíamos tener una conversación sobre esa medalla – el solo en marco su ceja ante tal afirmación

- Bella, no te entiendo – dijo mientras apretaba la medalla a su pecho, no quería separar se de ella.

- Yo te lo explicaré, pero para eso vamos a mi casa, esta más cerca que la tuya – al ver que sus palabras no expresaban ambición ni maldad, accedió sin ningún problema, al tomar su mano volvió a sentir la misma corriente solo se miraron y sonrieron, nadie dijo nada.

Tomaron a los caballos y no tardaron mucho en llegar, Sam tomo sus caballos mientras bella tomada de la mano a Anthony para entrar en casa, bella hizo que lo esperara en el salón mientras se cambia sus ropas que seguían mojadas por estar bañándose en el lago. Ella que había huido hacia ese lugar para hallar un poco de refugio, las navidades habían dejado de ser lo que eran, desde la desaparición de Edward, sus navidades eran llenas de dolor y tristeza por su desaparición. Pero este año había sido diferente estaba decidida a pasarlo sola para que nadie la vea sufrir durante estos años ella hacia su mejor esfuerzo para que nadie se sintiera mal. La familia la entendía perfectamente, todos a pesar de los años mantenían la esperanza de que volviera pero Bella cada navidad pedía lo mismo que volviera a casa con ellos, su vida estaba vacía desde su partida y nunca nadie pudo remplazar ese lugar que el tenia en su corazón, nunca se volvería a sentir llena y segura no hasta que lo volviera a ver.

Los regalos que recibía los regalaba en la iglesia, cada 24 que acudían a misa de gallo pedía lo mismo " Se que hay alguien allí arriba que escucha lo que pido, no sé si serás tú Dios, Papa Noel, los reyes magos o quien sea que me pueda escuchar lo único que pido es que vuelva a casa, lo necesitamos de nuevo" pero este 23 de diciembre había obtenido su respuesta, la habían escuchado, antes de bajar a ver a Anthony se arrodillo en su cama y agradeció a quien fuera que la haya oído.

En el salón estaba Anthony caminado y observando los cuadros colgados hasta que llego a la chimenea donde había muchas fotografías distintas, hasta que una le llamo la atención. Era su amiga la joven de cabello corto y oscuro, con los ojos caramelo parecía un pequeño duende. Bella que había bajado en su búsqueda se encontró a Anthony mirando la foto de su amiga.

-Alice – susurro tomando la foto en sus manos. Bella se llevo las manos a su boca ahogando su grito, la conexión era de ambas partes, era él, no cabía duda.

-¿La conoces, Anthony? – pregunto a sus espaldas, del susto soltó la foto pero no se rompió ya que la tomo en el aire. Ambos rieron pero todo cambio cuando ella se puso de frente a el esperando la respuesta

- Bella, es algo… algo un poco extraño y difícil de explicar – su nerviosismo no lo dejaba pensar con claridad. Bella tomo su mano lo sentó en el sofá y ella se sentó frente a él en la mesa de madera, volvió a tomar sus manos para que pudieran hablar.

- Se que sonara extraño lo que te diré pero creo poder entenderte mas de lo que puedas imaginar y tal vez pueda ayudarte, confía en mí – en ese momento Anthony recordó la última vez que compartió con alguien su secreto pero esta vez era diferente Alice existía, y la prueba era la foto y si se conocían ellas, podía ayudar a encontrarlos.

Bella, desde que era muy pequeño recuerdo que de alguna manera tenía una conexión con una persona. Primero eran imágenes de lugares, personas, después llegaron sentimientos muy fuertes de dolor, tristeza, desesperación o alegría. A la edad de 10 años tuve mi primera "conversación" al cerrar los ojos podíamos hablar, al poco tiempo me dijo su nombre y yo el mío, una noche tomamos la decisión de vernos, no sabíamos si duraría la conexión ya que dependía del estado de ánimo que teníamos, pero era tal alegría de conocerla que nos pusimos enfrente del espejo y abrí los ojos, fue cuando la vi por primera vez, seguimos así hasta que un día me mostro a una amiga suya pero siempre éramos ella y yo - bella se tenso ante lo ultimo una amiga, ella recordó que para su cumpleaños Alice le prometió un regalo que no olvidaría, era el al que había visto aquella vez, su corazón latió desbocado no había duda era él, había vuelto.

-¡Oh Anthony! No puedo creer la conexión siempre ha sido de ambos lados- dijo mientras apretaba sus manos contra su pecho.

- ¿explícame por favor, a que te refieres? – pregunto aun sorprendido

- Sí pero antes necesito saber mas, por favor – tomo su mano tranquilizándolo

- La primera vez me asuste se lo comente a quienes creía que eran mis padres, eso me costó muchas visitas a psicólogos, psiquiatras, terapias y medicinas durante algunos años, pero nadie me creía- bella apretaba fuerte sus manos para darle apoyo el solo se estaba liberando de esa carga que había guardado durante muchos años – al ver que no tenia progresos me internaron – Bella lo abrazo estaba a punto de llorar pero se dijo a si misma que tenía que ser fuerte - Bella ¿de que os conocéis? – señalo la foto de Alice.

- Es mi mejor amiga, se llama Alice , Anthony se que has vivido en Europa pero donde vivías cando eras pequeño – tomo un respiro

- En Italia, con los que creía que era mis padres – contesto algo nervioso.

- Mmm ¿Por qué repites eso de "creía"? la única que no es una Masen es Jane que yo sepa, confía en mí – repito ella, era el su corazón no le mentiría era él y lo sabía.

- Bueno yo hace unas semana que creía que ellos eran mis padres, Elizabeth antes de fallecer me confesó que no era su hijo, que ella me había secuestrado cuando tenía cinco años alejándome de mi familia – mientras hablaba recorrió la foto y vio que ella llevaba la misma medalla, su gran impresión ante tal revelación hizo que tomara el suyo para verlo mejor. Bella se dio cuenta y hablo antes que el

- No te alteres, son iguales ¿Sabes lo que es Anthony? – dijo mientras tomaba su mano con la medalla

- Elizabeth solo me dijo que tenía que ver con mi verdadera familia- tomo mientras veía como la de Alice y la de él eran iguales.

- No te mintió te dijo la verdad ¿El tuyo tiene las letras E.A.C. P. al reverso? – era cierto como lo sabia ella, se sorprendió aun mas

- Si esas iniciales lleva ¿tú sabes lo que significa? ¿quién eres Bella? ¿Por qué sabes todo eso? – comenzó a sentirse alterado.

- Shuuuu tranquilo, son las iniciales de tu nombre, Edward Anthony Cullen Platt y la medallita es la virgen María Auxiliadora, si te das cuenta en el broche lleva el escudo de la familia Cullen - dijo mientras le mostraba.

- Sabes mucho sobre ellos ¿Qué relación tienes con ellos? — Bella se levanto y tomo el álbum de fotos que estaba en la estantería, se coloco en su sitio y lo abrió

- Observa la fotos, se que apenas te acordaras ya que eras muy pequeño, pero puede que reconozcas algunos rostros familiares—lo tomo en su regazo y observo con detenimiento, allí estaba Alice de nuevo, pero cuando vio la imagen de la mujer que estaba a su lado paso su mano por ella y se le escapo una lagrima.

- Es… es… Mama – susurro tratando de secar su lágrima.

- No llores, y si es tu madre, Esme – pero una lagrima callo en el álbum, levanto su mirado y se encontró con el rosto de bella lleno de lagrimas, no dudo solo la abrazo fuerte y seco sus lagrimas

- Sabes eres un ángel caído de cielo, que llego a mi vida para iluminarla, no llores porque los ángeles no deben llorar, cariño – ella se emociono antes sus palabras. Tomo aire y se regalaron una sonrisa, no cabía duda era Edward, estaba de vuelta.

- Tengo que pedirte algo Anthony ¿Me acompañarías a Forks? — esperaba que dijera que si

- Si es contigo, voy al fin de mis días pero solo si es e tu mano, cariño – su corazón estaba a punto de salir de su pecho ante aquellas palabras, se volvieron a abrazar sintiendo paz y amor.

Sentados en el sofá viendo fotos, Bella pensaba como aclararle a la familia que había encontrado a Edward, ella no tenía duda de que era él, estaba pensado; cuando su móvil sonó aquella canción tan especial, sin ver la pantalla sabía quien era.

- Hola enana ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto

- ¡Bella, Bella! Yo…. Bueno yo… lo vio, lo sentí - Alice en estaba histérica y gritaba. Bella se separo de Edward para poder poner atención a Alice

- Shuuuu pequeña cálmate y cuéntame, respira y cuéntame – Anthony sé acerco algo confundido ante la llamada

- El bella esta aquí, está cerca de casa lo sé, pero te he visto a través de sus ojos. Esta vez es diferente a aquella vez, como si lo tuvieras enfrente – dijo algo más calmada, bella se sorprendió ante tal aclaración.

- ¡Oh! Tranquila amiga, se que pronto descubriremos la razón ante tal revelación. - Bella sonreía mientras tomaba de la mano Anthony quien miraba confundido

- Belly Bells, en estos años nunca lo había sentido en paz como ahora, primero estaba triste luego emocionado y ahora en paz, como si hubiera hallado su tranquilidad, no se es extraño de explicar, siento tantas cosas a la vez – decía con alegría y angustia a la vez.

- Alice, cariño tranquila, recuerda que dijo Carlisle que las cosas hay que tomárselas con calma, no quiero que te enfermes, ni que te vaya a dar algo. Dime se lo has comentado a alguien mas de la familia – demando bella tenia mas cerca a Anthony que no apartaba su mirada.

- Esto bueno yo estoy con todos en el despacho de papa ahora - estaba mas tranquila, Alice había encontrado su apoyo en bella desde el primer momento, siempre que había conexión no importaba ni la hora ni el lugar siempre acudía a ella, ambas establecieron un lazo muy fuerte desde la desaparición de Edward.

- Alice, pequeña me tengo que ir pero regreso a casa mañana en la noche. Recuerda que te quiero mucho, te vas a tranquilizar y a tomar algo para que te relajes. Familia se que la cuidaran yo regreso mañana en la noche – todos dijeron si

- Bella, gracias por estar allí, yo también te quiero hermana – ambas colgaron se sentía mas tranquila lo había visto.

- Dime algo Bella, ¿era ella verdad? – tomo sus manos con una sonrisa que se estaba convirtiendo en la favorita de ella.

- Era Alice, te ha sentido en paz y me ha visto a través de tus ojos – él se sonrojo y bajo la mirada

- Lo siento no era mi intención – dijo mirando al suelo, ella levanto su cara para volver a verle esos ojos que durante años no pudo ver.

- Shuuuu tranquilo, ahora puedo confirmar lo de la conexión es de ambos lados. Ella al igual que tu siente tus emociones, ella siempre nos conto cosas sobre ti – volvían a tomar sus puestos

- Una cosa, ¿nunca nadie le dijo que era rara o que estaba loca? – pregunto un poco mas serio

- No, en realidad ella si es rara y algo loca pero no en ese sentido, le gustan las compras pero la verdad es que a pesar de que Carlisle es médico y Jasper psiquiatra, nunca la han obligaron a hacerse ningún examen ni tratamiento. Al principio nos costo entender pero vimos que era la conexión de mellizos – explicaba mientras acariciaba sus manos.

- Suerte tuvo, yo hubiera dado cualquier cosa porque me entendieran aunque sea un poco – se abrazaron pero él se separo para preguntar - ¿Mellizos?

- Anthony cuanto hubiera dado yo para haberte ayudado, siento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso tu solo. Y si dije mellizos, lo siento son tantas cosas. Hay mas en la estantería es todas las fotos de antes y de después de tu desaparición, mientras las miras yo debo llamar a la agencia para conseguir vuelo cuanto antes. Espero que por la temporada no se complique mucho – volvió a tomar su móvil.

- Gracias pero tengo una duda ¿cómo piensas probar que realmente soy Edward? — se acerco y lo volvió a abrazar

- Tranquilo que yo sé lo que hago además tener un padre policía ayuda mucho —Sonrió orgullosa. Tomo su móvil y comenzó a llamar. Edward se sentó con varios álbumes mientras la observaba como ella se movía de un lado al otro.

La foto que mostraba ese álbum era, la misma de su recuerdo el día que la vio por primera vez, debajo de la foto ponía 18 años, Bella llevaba un vestido azul marino, con el cabello medio recogido, sonrió para sí mismo pensó que nadie mas podría verse mas hermosa que ella, ese sentimiento de estar enamorado lo sorprendió pero se deshizo de el enseguida una persona como ella tendría dueño ya, y si no lo tenía, se sorprendió a sí mismo, intentaría hacer lo que fuera para no dejarla irse jamás de su lado, esta vez sería diferente. Seguía observándola como se movía con sutileza mientras hablaba por teléfono, Bella se dio cuenta de su mirada y le pregunto que le sucedía, el solo se limito a alzar el álbum para que viese la foto, ella se sonrojo y continúo con la llamada.

- Listo, nos vamos en la madrugada – dijo Bella muy contenta, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- Perfecto, pues creo que tengo que irme Jane estará preocupada y tengo que ir a por mis cosas ¿A que hora salimos? — pregunto mientras dejaba los álbumes en la estantería y se acercaba hacia la puerta.

- El vuelo no es muy largo unos 45 o 50 minutos pero ¿Por qué te vas tan pronto? - no quería que se fuera pensaba que al verlo salir el desaparecería y ella despertaría de su sueño.

- Jane estará preocupada, apenas llegue salí…– él se quedo en silencio no podía decirle que apenas la vio sintió que tenía que ir detrás de él – además tengo que buscar mis cosas no me llevare todo lo que he traído – contesto mas tranquilo.

- ¡Oh es verdad! Jane, es cierto, pero no te vayas todavía. Por favor, no me gusta comer sola – dijo mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

- Está bien pero si quieres podemos ir a casa juntos, si no te molesta, además así veo que no te vayas sin mi – le sonrió mientras se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina, comieron en silencio, no sabían que decirse pero el silencio era agradable.

- Ahora si recojo lo poco que había desempacado y nos podemos ir – tiro de Anthony hacia su habitación mientras tomaba el teléfono de nuevo, recogió lo poco que necesitaba, esperaba que contestaran pronto.

- Departamento de Policía de Forks, buenos tardes – respondió Billy el ayudante de su padre

- Hola Billy con mi papa por favor – pidió amablemente.

- Hola Bells, espera un momento – sabía que su padre la ayudaría

- Nena ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto algo sorprendido Charlie.

- Nada no sucede nada, pero necesitaba hablar contigo ¿Tiene algo de malo? – trataba de tranquilizar su voz quería gritar de la emoción pero se contuvo.

- No cariño no tiene nada de malo pero tú no me sueles llamar al trabajo así de la nada – su padre era el que mas la conocía, el había sido su ancla durante estos años.

- Vale jefe Swan me ha pillado. En realidad necesito que me ayudes a hacer una prueba de ADN lo mas rápido posible –

- Bueno, eso depende para quien ¿Sucedió algo malo? – esto lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso

- Bueno papa es que ha sucedido algo no es malo pero es un poco difícil de que te lo explique por teléfono, ni yo lo entiendo muy bien pero dime ¿aun conservas los archivos de la investigación de los Cullen? – sí que lo conservaba nunca los archivaron en casos no resueltos, después de tantos años no perdían la esperanza. Además en el archivo había la prueba de ADN de Edward, por eso Bella sabía que era la forma mas rápida y segura de afirmar que eran la misma persona.

- Claro que si nena pero sigo sin entender ¿Qué quieres con el expediente de Edward? – bella no quería decirle que lo había encontrado por eso decidió cambiar de tema, mientras Anthony veía como ella tenía un afán por demostrar que era Edward, se emociono al ver cómo era querido por ella, querido no significaba que fuera amado.

- Papa, esto llego mañana a las 7:45 am ¿Puedes recogerme por favor? – Charlie estaba desconcertado hace menos e 24 horas que se había marchado.

- Claro pequeña, pero te acabas de marchar – recalco su pensamiento

- Lo sé pero algo ha cambiado, mejor te explico todo pero necesito que consigas alguien para la prueba - no podía revelarle los sucesos que hacían que ella volviera a casa.

- Me tendrás allí, para que me explique de que va todo esto ya que no sé que me he perdido – Ambos se despidieron prometiéndose hablar mañana ya que seguía en shock ante tales cosa termino con su maleta, recogió su bolso y le escribió una nota a sus abuelos. Luego se marcho con Anthony a su casa.

Tomaron el coche de bella para dirigiese a su casa cuando llegaron Jane los miro extraño ya que no los había presentado, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando vio que Anthony bajaba las maletas de Bella, mientras tomaba las maletas le pidió que preparan cena para los tres, jane seguía sorprendida, cuando estuvieron en el salón le explicaron los acontecimientos ella aun no salía de su asombro, se emoción que al fin haya encontrado a su verdadera familia, la invitaron a pasar la navidad con ellos pero Jane los rechazo ya que había quedado a cenar con la familia de su novio, se despidieron y Anthony llevo de la mano a Bella hasta su habitación, esta solo sonreirá, ya que él había hecho lo mismo.

- Lo siento, no quería ser brusco – dijo al ver su muñeca algo roja

- No pasa nada, yo hice lo mismo y un poco mas fuerte – era cierto aun sentía como había enterrado sus uñas.

- Sabes Bella, tenemos el presentimiento de que si nos soltamos, alguno de nosotros desaparecerá – rieron ante tal revelación que ambos pensaban.

- Tienes mucha razón, no te quiero volver a perder – decía mientras se acercaba y recorría su rostro con su mano – sabes Alice no se equivoco, te describió exactamente así – susurro mientras se acercaba mas a él, logrando que el soltara un suspiro, cerró los ojos guardando ese momento.

- No entiendo, ¿a que te refieres? – mantenía sus ojos cerrados, temía que al abrirlos ella haya desaparecido.

- Lo sé es todo muy extraño pero ya lo entenderás – dijo mientras recorría su rostro, su cabello, memorizándolo.

- No dejas de repetirlo ¿Tendrás que responder a todas las que has dejado en duda y las que están por venir? – dijo tomando sus manos y mirándola fijamente.

- Si, lo siento claro que tendremos tiempo o eso espero yo, pero hay muchas cosas que quiero decirte pero ya sabes todo a su momento – dijo mientras se perdía en sus ojos.

- Gracias princesa, te has convertido en mi ángel – tomo su cara entre sus manos y la recorrió como ella lo había hecho pero se detuvo en sus rosados labios ambos se acercaron por fin había llegado el momento que Bella siempre había esperado, estaban tan cerca de besarse cuando Jane entro anunciando que la cena estaba servida y que su novio había llegado para conocerlo. Se separaron un poco pero volvieron a tomarse de las manos mientras bajaban nadie dijo nada solo sonrieron, la velada paso entre conversaciones y risas pero se sentían felices y contentos como nunca lo habían estado.

Anthony les dio a todos los empleados las indicaciones ya que estarían fuera varios días pero que podían tomarse libre los días de navidad y año nuevo para estar con sus familiares, antes de irse a dormir Jane se despidió de Bella, diciéndole que lo cuidara mucho que era lo único que tenía en este mundo. Ella le prometió que con su vida, que esta vez no lo dejaría marchar, que había esperado mucho tiempo por tenerlo de nuevo en casa. Todos estaban en sus habitaciones pero ninguno podía dormir de la emoción Anthony tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos y no volverla a ver, Bella estaba tan emocionada que no se lo creía aun.

Aun la luna no se escondía y todos ya estaban de pie listo para salir hacia Forks, se notaba que habían dormido mucho, Jane los acompaño al aeropuerto, durante todo el vuelo no se dijeron muchas cosas, cuando por fin llegaron Bella le compro una gorra y gafas oscuras para ocultar un poco su identidad ante su padre.

Charlie esperaba fuera del aeropuerto, recargado en el coche patrulla veía como su hija llegaba lo que mas le sorprendió fue ver que no veía sola pero lo que mas le sorprendió era ver como venían cogidos de la mano, ella nunca dejaba que un extraño se tomara tantas atribuciones.

- ¡Hola papa! – dijo mientras le daba un abrazo diferente, esta vez ella estaba feliz y eso lo pudo notar Charlie.

- Hola princesa – aunque bella tenga 90 años siempre seria su princesa, la niña de sus ojos la niña que solía jugar a princesas para que su padre la rescatara de la bruja mala que le daba de comer verduras y que la protegía de los ogros que dormían en su armario. – por lo que veo me tienes mucho que contar - dijo muy cerca de su oído.

- Papa compórtate- le regaño pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse, tomo la mano de Anthony para presentarlos – El es mi padre Charlie y el es Anthony Masen – dijo mientras los señalaba.

- Mucho gusto joven ¿tu novio supongo? – dijo mientras veía como bella se sonrojaba mas aun.

- ¡No, claro que no! ¡Papa, compórtate! – estaba muy nerviosa

- Vamos cariño, ni que le fuera a encerrar a la cárcel, no soy ciego, solo digo lo que veo – dijo mientras miraba sus manos juntas otra vez, ella solo bajo su mirada, su padre se había dado cuenta.

- Tranquilo Jefe Swan, encantado de conocerlo y con respecto al ser el novio de su hija eso sería un gran honor poder serlo en un futuro – bella no podía mas estaba hiperventilando ante tales palabras pero sobre todo Charlie que estaba en shock ante tales palabras.

- Me agrada tu amigo Bella, todo un caballero – dijo mientras veía como bella estaba perdía mirando a Anthony – bueno echo las presentaciones quiero que me digas a que vino lo de ayer y porque has vuelto antes de tiempo – ella salió de sus pensamientos y suspiro y miro a Anthony antes de hablar el solo le dio un apretón a su mano dándole fuerzas.

- Bueno papa es complicado como te dije, pero antes dime conseguiste lo que te pedí – Charlie solo asistió con la cabeza – vamos a tu oficina para poder hablar mas tranquilos – metieron las maletas en el coche mientras entraban en la patrulla.

- Si nos está esperando Victoria para lo que me pediste, además este misterio me mata de la curiosidad y anoche no pude dormir en lo que me dijiste – decía mientras ponía rumbo a la comisaria.

- Se cómo te sientes papa, pero lo entenderás en un momento, además créeme que ninguno de nosotros tampoco pudo dormir – Charlie freno muy rápido y miro a bella con los ojos muy abiertos pero antes que dijera algo bella se le adelanto – Papa contrólate, además no es lo que estas pesando – Charlie soltó todo el aire que había contenido mientras Anthony tenía una sonrisa burlona, bella lo asesino con la mira y el solo dijo lo siento.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al comisaria, Charlie tenía todo listo, Vicky los esperaba, cuando todos estaban en su sitio, bella decide parase y mirar por la ventana contándole lo que había sucedido el día anterior, omitiendo la parte en la que estaba desnuda en el lago. Charlie seguía sin poder creer lo que le decía, pero bella decidió que era hora de que lo viera el mismo por su cuenta.

- Anthony por favor quítate la gorra y las gafas – tras hacer lo que pidió, Charlie se garro fuerte de su silla por la sorpresa. Era el no cabía duda, era tan parecido a los dibujos que había hecho Alice a lo largo de estos años.

- Papa, respira – dijo mientras le acercaba un vaso con agua – es el papa, es el – Charlie estaba emocionado que las lagrimas lo traicionaron pero se recompuso – Ahora comprendes porque te pedí lo de la prueba, yo estoy mas que segura que es Edward pero quiero ir con todo para presentarlo ante la familia.

Automáticamente Vicky tomo la prueba y salió de ahí, dentro de unas dos horas como muy tarde les traería los resultados. Anthony contaba sus años en Italia y en Londres donde había vivido y sobre los que eran sus padres. Bella no podía reprimir mas las lagrimas, Charlie contaba sobre la vida de bella, en pocas ocasiones por no decir todas ella terminaba sonrojada por las cosas que decían. Entre risas, lagrimas y felicidad llego Vicky con los resultados Charlie sabía que era Edward no le quedaba duda de que eran la misma persona, de la emoción Charlie no pudo abrir el sobre pidiéndole a Vicky que lo hiciera y que leyera.

- Las pruebas determinan que Anthony Masen y Edward Anthony Cullen tienen el mismo ADN, por lo cual significan que son la misma persona – estaba confirmado era él, Charlie lloro mientras abrazaba al hijo de sus mejores amigos , a su ahijado que había perdido hace mas de 20 años, todos se abrasaron, lloraron y rieron.

Mientras almorzaban bella les comentaba como iba a presentar lo ante la familia. Ya que esta noche estarían todos reunidos en la casa de los Cullen, era la tradición todos los 24 de diciembre se reunían como la familia que eran pero esta sería una navidad diferente. Bella les daría el mejor regalo que podía, traerlo a casa por navidad.

Después de eso Bella y el ahora Edward decidieron comprar algunos obsequios no quería llegar sin nada a casa de sus padres, con la ayuda de bella pudieron comprar algunas cosas aunque en realidad el sería el mejor regalo que pudieran tener. Cerca de las 7 de la tarde estaban en el departamento que tenia bella, descansaron un poco mientras se preparaban para poder ir a casa de los Cullen. Edward se había quedado en el salón observando lo bonito que era, observaba cada detalle y volvió a ver la cantidad de fotos que tenia pero sobre todo de cuando eran pequeños, bella le contaba cosa sobre cada uno de ellos pero sin dar mucha información.

- Anthony – llamo su atención había cogido una foto donde salían todos los seis niños y los seis adultos

- Bella, dime Edward, se que Anthony es mi otro nombre pero en realidad nunca me gusto – dijo mientras la miraba, veía como otra vez sus lagrimas hacían acto de presencia, secos sus lagrimas con sus dedos y la miro fijamente – Te dije que los ángeles no deberían llorar – ella seguía tan emocionada que lo abrazo pegando el rostro a su pecho y el la envolvió en sus brazos y beso su cabeza.

- Lo sé pero es que no creo que todo esto no esté pasando que hayas vuelto – lo abrazo aun mas fuerte – lo siento – susurro ella tratando de alejarse un poco

- Shuuuu, no pasa nada estoy aquí y creo que nunca mas podría irme, además me gusta que me abraces - Bella levanto su rostro para mirarle, no podía aun creer que fuera real.

- No quiero despertar jamás – susurro cerca de él, ambos se acercaron hasta quedar muy cerca el uno del otro.

- Yo tampoco quiero quedarme así para siempre contigo a mi lado – sonrió ante tal aclaración de reojo pudo ver una foto donde salían ellos dos sentados en una cama tomados de la mano – Esa foto somos nosotros verdad – ella solo asistió al ver a cual se refería - ¿Siempre fuimos así de unidos? – ella se sonrojo al recordar lo que sus madre le decían.

- Bueno en realidad recuerdo muy poco de aquella época pero dicen que si, además esa foto fue de la noche anterior a tu desaparición – una lagrima traicionera resbalo por su mejilla aun le dolía recordar

- no llores, estoy aquí y me volver a ir – repitió- además me gusta esa foto, te veías muy bien con tu pijama de princesa. Debía ser el niño mas envidiado – bella no pudo ante tales palabras se sonrojo a mas no poder, mientras Edward recorría sus mejillas.

- ¿Has visto la hora? – pregunto cambiando de tema y el rio ante tal hecho, tomo su mano mientras le enseñaba la habitación donde podría cambiarse – tenemos que estar a las 9 de la noche en casa de tus padres, a esa hora estarán todos y son las 7.45 tenemos que darnos prisa – dijo mientras cerraba su puerta.

Bella estaba muy nerviosa no sabía cómo se tomarían la noticia, rápidamente tomo una ducha y comenzó a arreglarse antes que nada pensó que si le gustaría a Edward el vestido que llevaría esa noche. Cuando la vio salir se quedo sin palabras verla con ese azul marino que hacía que su piel se resaltara, no era tan corto solo llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, ajustado hasta la cintura y luego caía en capas dejando ver sus hombros descubiertos, los zapatos negros hacían juego con su bolso, era sencillo pero elegante, su cabello caía sobre su espalda.

Ella se sintió incomoda ante la mirada evaluadora de Edward, se acerco mirándola fijamente a los ojos, rozo levemente sus labios y sonrieron.

-Estas muy hermosa princesa, pareces a la bella durmiente pero sobre todo eres mi Venus – se volvió a sonrojar ante su comentario y desvió la mirada hacia su corbata que estaba mal arreglada.

- Y tu pareces un dios griego – comento aun mirando su corbata

- tú eres mi princesa, mírame pequeña. No te escondas de mi, tengo que recuperar el tiempo que no te he tenido a mi lado – levanto su mirada, sus ojos se estaban llegando de lagrimas, era irreal que compartieran el mismo sentimiento, están tan cerca de besarse pero el sonido de su móvil lo saco de su burbuja personal, solo se separaron y sonrieron

Charlie confirmo que todos la estaba esperando, ella miro a Edward y este solo asistió, tomaron sus abrigos y las bolsas de las cosas que habían comprado esa tarde pero antes de partir la tomo de las mano pidiéndole que no lo dejara solo durante toda la noche ella sonrió y dejo un leve beso en sus labios antes de partir el tendió una cajita pequeña ella iba protestar pero la beso antes que diera algo.

- Es algo que me recuerda a ti, es algo que compre cierto día, luego te contare la historia completa pero me gustaría que lo llevaras esta noche, si no es mucho pedir – al abrirlo se dio cuenta de que no era algo de gran valor pero por la manera que lo dijo vio que tenía un gran valor para él, el colgante tenía un corazón de cristal pequeño acompañado de unos pequeños pendientes no era nada lujo pero si elegante , ayudo a colocárselo pero en el momento que toco su cuello la corriente que sintieron los dos fue algo que hizo que bella soltara un pequeño jadeo pero ya tendrían tiempo para ellos.

- es muy hermoso, pero no tenias porque – dijo mientras

- es mas hermoso que tu, además quería darte algo mío para que lo lleves siempre contigo – se sonrojo ante sus palabras. ambos salieron del departamento rumbo a casa al reencuentre.

El recorrido no tardo mas de media hora, durante el trayecto noto como Edward estaba tranquilo veía por la ventana perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando llego vio como su padre se paseaba por el porche de la entrada muy nervioso , al verlos soltó el aire que había contenido mientras veía como aparcaban, los saludo con un fuerte abrazo y vio como seguían con las manos unidas ayudo con las bolsas mientras volvía a ponerse la gorra y las gafas, su padre entro primero todos miraron algo sorprendidos. Renee fue la primera en acercarse a saludarlos pero se quedo en su sitio al ver que no venia sola.

- Bells, era cierto que vendrías, creía que pasarías donde tus abuelos – la abrazo mientras le decía.

- Bueno en teoría, esos eran los planes pero sucedió algo que no me esperaba que lo cambio todo y me hizo estar aquí – todos se sorprendieron ante su palabra, Edward volvió a tomar la mano de Bella, ante tal hecho Jasper y Emmett se levantaron de manera brusca hacia ellos, ningún chico se atrevía a tocar de esa manera a Bella, solo ellos. Pero antes que se abalanzaran a él Rosalie intervino.

- Bells, ¿Quién es tu acompañante? – pregunto la rubia mientras sostenía la mano de su novio y a su hermano.

- Oh! Perdón, el la razón por la que estoy aquí – todos miraron sorprendidos, Emmett y Jasper querían partirle la cara el no tenia porque tener tantas atribuciones con su hermana – antes que saquen conclusiones que no son - dijo mirando a estos dos que no dejaban de asesinarlos con la mirada – solo quiero que escuchen con toda la atención posible pero sobre todo que tomen esto con calma- tomaron asiento mientras bella comenzó , antes le dio un apretón de mano esto los animo a seguir – Primero quiero presentarle a "Anthony Masen" – dijo mientras todos la miraban aun sin entender.

- ¿Masen? ¿la hacienda con la que compartimos lago? – pregunto Renee, a lo que ellos asistieron.

- Bueno ayer lo conocí y bueno descubrí algo que es complicado de explicar – Charlie tomo aire mientras le entregaba el sobre con los resultados de esta mañana – Padrino, abre el sobre, mientras les comento – Carlisle empezó a sacar el papel y era el registro de la desaparición de su hijo

- No entiendo, explícate Bella por favor – dijo con voz algo rota, no le gusta recordar ya que aun le dolía

- Bueno estaba en el logo tomando aire fresco mientras me relajaba, cuando conocí a Anthony, cuando lo vi por primera vez me quede muy sorprendía y no me lo podía creer pero una voz me decía que era real – ella se giro hacia Edward y le dio un apretón a su mano – puedes quitártelo ya – él lo hizo al levantar su rosto se escucho un grito de sorpresa por parte de Alice, Renee y Esme soltaron un fuerte jadeo al verlo.

- sé que es increíble pero en tus manos está la prueba que lo confirman por eso están aquí – comento Charlie mientras le daba un apretón en el hombro

- Por eso les he traído a nuestro Edward de regreso familia – nadie salía de su asombro, lagrimas corrían por el rosto de Esme, Renee, Rosalie y Carmen lloraban de la emoción. Alice salió corriendo y se arrojo a los brazos de su hermano.

- Yo te vi, sabía que estabas muy cerca – dijo mientras lo abrazaba sus lagrimas estaña presente.

- No llores pequeña, ya estoy aquí, no me iré nunca mas – la consoló mientras lloraba

- Ha vuelto mi hermanito, no sabes la falta que has hecho, ahora dejaremos de proteger a Belly Bells de babosos- decía Emmett entre lagrimas y risa. Bella se sonrojo ante tal declaración de Emmett – aunque antes tenemos una conversación sobre ese tema

- Bienvenido hermano, me alegra verte de nuevo – dijo Jasper mientras lo abrazaba

- Mi ahijado favorito, ha vuelto – dijo Carmen mientras lo abrazaba, y así siguieron Rosalie, Eleazar y Renee; pero sus padres aun seguían mirando los papeles que Charlie le había dado.

Todos estaban abrazados llorando de la emoción cuando Edward camino de la mano de Bella, no habían soltado sus manos durante todo el reencuentro, Carlisle al verle parado enfrente a él reacciono y lo abrazo llorando junto a él, dando le gracias a quien lo había puesto en el camino de bella para que lo trajera a casa de nuevo. Esme seguía sentada en el sofá en estado de shock, Edward soltó a bella que lloraba en brazo de su padre, se arrodillo frente a ella tomando su cara entre sus manos para que lo viera.

- Siento llegar tarde madre, pero no me volveré a ir – le dijo entre lagrimas, Esme levanto la mirada y lo vio, era el su pequeño.

- sigues igual de guapo, mi pequeño - dijo en un susurro, ya que no podía casi hablar de la emoción – han sido muchos años sin ti cariño, esperamos y rogamos por esto, que me da miedo cerrar los ojos y verte desaparecer – dijo mientras acariciaba su cara.

- No, mama, soy yo Edward de regreso y no me iré – se abrazaron mientras lloraban, todos lloraban y se abrazaban por fin volvían a ser la familia que eran.

- Bell, cariño yo sabía que lo traerías, siempre decías que lo traerías a casa, has cumplido cariño, siempre estaban juntos, era casi imposible separarles. No me sorprende que estén juntos- ahora mas calmados abrazo a bella y le dio las gracias a Charlie.

Pasaron el resto de la noche contando parte de su vida, Emmett, Jasper y Edward habían tenido esa conversación que tenían pendiente, le contaron sobre cuando había sufrido Bella, que nunca había salido con nadie porque ella lo estaba esperando, le contaron las veces que le partieron la cara a Mike Newton o Tyler por a ver querido meterse con ella, Edward agradeció a sus hermanos por haberla cuidado les prometió que nunca mas la dejaría sola. Edward les conto de su vida sus años en Italia y de que Jane era su hermana adoptiva que había llegado cuando él había cumplido 17 años, y se convirtió en su protector, les conto que a la edad de 18 decidió irse a Londres a estudiar la universidad medicina, Carlisle se emoción a escucharlo, Esme le pidió que trajera a su hermana, a pesar de que ella era mayor de edad él se había convertido en su tutor mientras ella terminaba sus estudios, bella le conto que ella y Jane se habían hecho amigas hace un año atrás cuando ella llego a estudiar periodismo.

Edward se sorprendió que ella era la chica de la cual tanto su hermana le había hablado, esta tan sorprendido, la cena fue lo mejor de la noche nunca habían esta todos sentados en la mesa juntos como la familia que eran, los regalos fueron llegando nadie se esperaba que Edward llegara se excusaron diciendo que al día siguiente tendría los de él. Edward dijo que no necesitaba nada porque ahora tenía lo que siempre había querido, la noche llego y con ello la revolución ya que todos querían dormir en con sus parejas correspondientes pero los padres gruñían ante tal escena, Charlie siempre se rio de Carlisle y de Eleazar pero ahora le tocaba a él también gruñir.

- Sabes Charlie, los que reímos al ultimo reímos mejor – dijo bromeando Eleazar, Carlisle se le unía a las risas.

- Se te acabo la paz, Charlie – dijo Carlisle bromeando

- ja, ja, ja, que graciosos pero saben, desde que los vi esta mañana me he empezado a hacer a la idea – sonrió estaba seguro que Edward seria lo que siempre quiso para su hija.

- Caballeros, dejen de decir esas cosas, ella no es una niña de cinco años, es una mujer de 25, así que déjenla – los regaño Carmen con una gran sonrisa

- Además esta con Edward, ella ahora es feliz, así que compórtense – les dijo Esme

- Ve hija no hagas caso a estos cavernícolas- les dijo Renee

En la cuarta planta se encontraba la antigua habitación de Edward, después de su desaparición la única que la habito había sido Bella, pero esta noche la habitación seria ocupada por su único dueño, llegaron y bella se dio cuenta contaba con la habitación de huéspedes quedaba enfrente, ambos se miraron cuando bella le indico su habitación iba a despedirse cuando él se le adelanto

- No quiero dormir solo, quédate por favor – susurro cerca de ella, su corazón latía a mil, sonrió y entraron, Alice le había dejado ropa de Jasper para que pueda dormir. – antes que digas algo quiero darte las gracias, eres el mejor regalo que he tenido esta navidad- dijo mientras besaba su frente

-y tu el mío – dijo mientras se abrasaban lenta su cara y la besos como deseaba hacerlo desde que la vio, Bella se dejo arrastrar por la pasión, y el amor, el beso poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en apasionado, cortaron el peso ya que les faltaba la respiración. Se sentaron en la cama ya que Edward quería aclararle una cosa.

- Yo Bella, lo siento me deje llevar , princesa eres tan hermosa, llevo años soñando contigo, aferrándome a un recuerdo pensando que nunca te encontraría y hoy te tengo aquí que no me puedo controlar – dijo mientras tomaba su mano y respiraba estaba muy nervioso ante lo que le iba a decir – el colgante que llevas lo compre el día que te vi, Alice insistía en que viera a su amiga y yo accedí, fue el día que cumpliste 18 años, después de verte me enamore de ti, ese día salí a comprar unas cosas que necesitaba y lo vi y tu recuerdo se me vino a la mente, cada vez que lo veía me recordaba a ti – bella no podía creerlo que decía ese día también lo había visto ella pero como un reflejo en el espejo pero nada mas.

- no puedo creerlo, yo te vi pero cuando quise mirar de nuevo no te vi y salí corriendo de la emoción pero cuando volví no te vi, ese fue mi regalo de cumpleaños, volverte a ver por escasos segundos, y también he soñado contigo y he estado esperando por ti, en el instituto me llamaban la solitaria, se metía conmigo una vez Jasper y Emmett se pelearon por defenderme – dijo mientras agachaba su mirada, el solo rio ante eso – ahora estas aquí y no quiero perder mas tiempo, siempre he sido tuya, y cada navidad que me regalaban cosas al día siguiente pedía a la tía Carmen que me llevara la iglesia para los niños que no tenían nada solo pedía que volvieras a casa – Edward no aguanto y la volvió a besar, ella lo había esperado pero él tenía que decirle lo que había pasado hace algunos años atrás .

- Bella yo tengo que contarte algo, se que era una tontería pero hace ya varios años cuando entre a la universidad yo tuve una novia, bueno o eso creía yo que éramos, Heidi insidia en que nos acostáramos pero nunca fui capaz, la vez que lo íbamos a intentar tu recuerdo vino a mi mente y no pude, y desde aquel día me dije que la única tenias que ser tu, así que yo también soy tuyo, princesa, y quiero que sea para siempre, por eso tengo esto para ti – bella lloraba ante tales palabras él la había esperado a pesar de todo, ella también quería que fuera para siempre - yo se que nos cavamos de encontrar y que tenemos que conocernos antes de dar este paso pero he perdido mucho tiempo y quiero recuperarlo – dijo mientras se ponía de pie y buscaba en el saco de su traje y se arrodillo tomando su mano – sé que es pronto pero no quiero esperar, nos estamos saltando la fase de enamorados porque te he amando todo la vida sin saber que eras tú, nos saltamos la fase de novios porque no quiero dejarte escapar y por eso te pido aquí ¿Isabella Swan, me harías el honor en convertirte en la señora de Masen, perdón Cullen?- dijo sonriendo mientras abría la cajita y le mostraba el añillo que su padre le había dado hace un momento, aquello era demasiado fuerte para luchar por controlarlo ahora, nuevamente se apodero de los labios de él en modo de respuesta deslizo el anillo mientras se volvían a besar y ambos respondieron con gran intensidad estas le respondió con gran intensidad.

- Bella… ¿estás segura que podamos… hacerlo hoy? – preguntó él con mucho nerviosismo

- Si lo estas tu yo también ¿Lo estás? – me abraso y me volvió a besarme

- Te amo princesa – dijo mientras la besaba

- Yo también Edward – dijo mientras lo abrasaba

No tardo en corresponderle poco a poco se fueron quitando la ropa, la recostó poco a poco en la cama Bella gemía cuando sintió las manos de Edward acariciándole sus pechos, la piel se le erizaba y sentía miles de corriente recorriendo su cuerpo una sensación que nunca había sentido, un calor placentero se apodero de sus cuerpos. Sus cuerpos se pertenecían poco a poco fue bajando dejando besos húmedos por su cuerpo hasta que llego a su centro, vio como los ojos de Edward se oscurecían por el placer, lo deseaba, lo amaba, lo necesitaba, quería ser suya había esperado bastante por él. Ninguno aguantaba querían poseerse, amarse, el momento era perfecto para ambos.

- Eres tan hermosa que duele princesa, solo relájate y disfruta – decía mientras comenzó a acariciarle con su lengua su centro dándole placer, cuando ella estaba demasiado excitada como para pensar, el se posiciono entre sus piernas y comenzó a introducirse en ella, mientras la cubría de besos. El sintió cuando aquella barrera fue traspasada, el cuerpo de ella se tenso y algunas lágrimas descendieron de sus ojos. – Relájate cariño pasara lo prometo - susurro él con voz entrecortada por la excitación se que do quito dentro de ella mientras pasaba su dolor dándole paso al placer

- No pares por favor, pasara – dijo mientras ella se movida debajo de él aun sintiendo algo de dolor pero no era para tanto. Comenzaron a besarse de nuevo querían mas del uno del otro. Así se volvieron a sumir a la excitación para luego comenzar con un suave ir y venir. El ritmo comenzó aumentar como los jadeos que ambos ahogaban en los labios de el otro hasta que llegaron al clímax repitiendo sus nombres acompañados de un te amo. Esa noche el se encargo de ella, la cuido y mimo sabiendo que ella estaría dolorida. Durmieron abrazados y sintiéndose al fin completos.

Bella despertó muy temprano, el sol aun no asomaba por el horizonte, y vio que todo lo que había pasado era verdad que él la había hecho suya, que le había pedido matrimonio pero sobre todo que estaba as u lado abrazándola. Todos estaban felices de que se hayan comprometido Jane fue acogida de buena manera la querían mucho por haber cuidado de Edward, a los pocos meses Edward tomo su identidad verdadera viajo a Italia para cambiar sus papeles, todos dijeron que no fuera solo, no querían volverlo a perder, la familia al completo se tomo un mes de vacaciones y se fueron con él, Jane y Edward les enseñaban los lugares que solían visitar, solo quedaban 3 meses para la boda Alice, Esme, Renee, Rosalie y Carmen se habían encargado mientras ellos seguían con los tramites del cambio, Esme y Carlisle nunca revelaron el contenido de las cartas que había escrito Elizabeth pero fueron juntos a verla al cementerio donde todos lloraron y perdonaron a Elizabeth y Edward por habérselo llevado . Todo había sido perfecto el día de su boda sencilla y familiar pero sobre todo había mucho amor, los meses pasaron entre risa, promesas y más amor.

Un año había pasado y todo era diferente esta navidad era diferente, se reunirían de nuevo pero antes de marchar bella estaba en frente del árbol cogiendo los regalos que habían comprado para la familia cuando vio a su esposo recargado en el marco de la puerta .

- Amor ¿Qué pasa por esa cabecita?- le pregunto mientras la ayudaba meter los regalos

- En como ha pasado un año, y que por fin me siento completa y feliz, no necesito nada mas – dijo mientras lo abrasaba y lo besaba.

- Princesa es impresionante, me he sido tan feliz durante este año, mi familia me quiere y tú eras lo único que quería por navidad, verte alguna vez – se volvieron a abrazar - y yo me preguntaba que es lo que quieres por navidad?

- El mejor regalo de navidad eres TÚ – dijo imitando la canción – pero yo tengo un regalo adicional personal inesperado.

- tú ya me tienes – dijo mientras besaba su cuello - ¿un regalo adicional personal? – pregunto algo sorprendido

- Pues que en siete meses tendrás un bebe a quien cuidar, seremos padres – dijo dándole un beso suave – me lo confirmo el tío Eleazar – él la cogió por la cintura dándole vueltas por el salón y estampo sus labios contra los de ella.

- Gracias princesa – pasaron la mejor navidad todos eran felices y así siguieron para siempre

* * *

*************FIN**************

**¿Qué les pareció merezco o no un Reviews? :D **

Espero que les haya gustado mucho como a mí, Besitos


End file.
